Dis moi si tu m'aimes
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Songfic sur le couple MiloCamus.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! 

**Couple :** Camus/Milo.

**Rating :** K.

Une song-fic sur une chanson de Désirée !

**Lys :** T'as galéré pour la faire, cette fic...

Ma faute si les idées venaient pas ??

**Lys :** Je peux dire oui ?

Nan !

**Lys :** Bah je le dis quand même : oui !

Méchante ! Mais je l'ai quand même finie ! Mon p'tit Milo est méchant :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dis moi si tu m'aimes

_(Désirée)_

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là. Le même chaud soleil méditerranéen s'était levé sur la Grèce, lieu de naissance de la fabuleuse mythologie grecque, mais aussi de ce lieu inconnu qu'était le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Dans un coin caché de ce pays bordé par la mer Méditerranée, qui aurait cru que des hommes possédant une force surhumaine y vivaient ? Ces mêmes hommes qui avaient sauvé la Terre ? Bien peu de monde, chacun avait ses soucis. Ces hommes-là avaient, eux aussi, leurs petits soucis…

Sur une plage qui entourait le Domaine sacré, un homme marchait lentement. Il avait de longs cheveux d'une étrange couleur rouge sang qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Ses yeux fascinants vous regardaient avec une certaine indifférence, ce genre de regard que possèdent les gens froids et réservés. Vêtu simplement d'une chemise beige et un pantalon sombre, il n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnant. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange de lui, de frais, sa peau claire n'y étant pas pour rien.

Les mains dans les poches et le regard posé par terre, il marchait sans trop savoir où il allait. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de marcher et dans le calme. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et la meilleure façon de le faire, c'était de faire une promenade dans un lieu tranquille. La mélancolie se lisait sur son visage aux traits fins. Il se sentait fatigué et pas très bien dans sa peau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il avait beau essayer de se divertir, rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait pas assez de concentration pour lire, faire les boutiques n'était pas son truc, se promener devenait impossible à cause de tous les apprentis qui courraient dans tous les sens sous un soleil de plomb, Aphrodite était trop occupé dans ses amours, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Les seuls qui ne l'étaient pas étaient à l'étranger. Mû était la seule personne potable qu'il avait, mais il avait trop peur d'énerver sa bouée de sauvetage, sans oublier Saga qui lui ferait une crise de jalousie, comme quand Milo rappliquait toujours chez eux pour leur dire il ne savait quoi. Et voilà que ça lui reprenait… Il soupira. Il cessa de penser à autre chose qu'à cet énergumène blond qui lui avait pris son cœur depuis longtemps…

_Dis moi si tu m'aimes  
Parce que moi je t'aime  
Dis moi si tu m'aimes  
Parce que moi je t'aime  
Il n'y a plus de dilemme  
_

Le chevalier revoyait le visage souriant de son ami. Il se revoyait quand ils étaient petits, quand il venait au Sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il faisait un si long voyage, mais il était un futur chevalier d'or, alors il se devait de passer quelques jours au Sanctuaire environ tous les six mois afin de s'habituer un peu à ce lieu où lui et ses compagnons d'armes devraient se réunir de temps à autre. Il se souvenait du gamin blond qui venait le chercher, qui le sortait de ce froid et cette réserve dans lesquels il s'était enfermé. Il avait vu d'autres enfants, mais celui-là, c'était son préféré. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu rester avec lui malgré son manque de conversation. « Ils se complétaient », c'était ce qu'on disait. Et c'était ce que Camus avait décidé de croire.

En réfléchissant bien, il arrivait à se souvenir de leur évolution physique mais aussi morale. Il se souvenait de la tendresse de Milo, de ses gestes ambigus, de ses sourires séducteurs… Camus y avait répondu à sa manière un moment, mais elle était sans doute trop froide par rapport aux chaudes mains qui lui enserraient les doigts. Camus ne comprenait pas tout à fais le comportement de Milo et voulait conserver son amitié. Mais peut-être que Milo l'avait vraiment aimé… Il ne gardait ces gestes que pour lui, à cette époque-là. Peut-être l'aimait-il encore ? Mais alors, pourquoi le rejetait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si distant ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours dévié le sujet ? Pourquoi… l'avait-il frappé ?

_Dis moi si tu m'aimes  
Enlève moi le doute que je traîne  
Depuis mon coeur saigne  
Je veux seulement savoir si tu m'aimes  
_

Ni Milo, ni Camus n'avait eu un professeur très indulgent. Mais l'enfant grec était souvent battu, il devait faire des exercices très difficiles dont il revenait les genoux écorchés et les mains toute aussi blessées. Il en pleurait, parfois. Camus se souvenait des fois où il le retrouvait dans un coin en train de verser des larmes qui trahissaient sa douleur. Le français restait près de lui et le consolait de son mieux. Étrangement, Milo partait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Combien de fois Camus l'avait-il fais quand il était en Grèce ? Il avait cessé de compter. Mais si Milo partait heureux, Camus ne l'était pas. Il ressentait comme un vide, un besoin de consolation qu'il ne trouvait nulle part. Il n'osait rien lui demander, cela aurait été ridicule. Même s'il avait envie qu'il le serre dans ses bras, même s'il avait envie d'être toujours avec lui, il ne le lui disait pas. Camus comprenait ce que voulait Milo, ou ce dont il avait besoin. Pourquoi lui, ne le ressentait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ses gestes comme lui comprenait les siens ?

_Je t'ai donné beaucoup d'amour  
Mais rien n'est coté en retour  
A part le vide que je ressens  
Quand la nuit je me retourne_

_Et que je veux te tenir dans mes bras  
Dis moi pourquoi tu me fais ça  
_

Camus avait quitté la plage, décidé à aller parler un peu avec Mû. Il espérait ne pas trouver Saga chez eux, il voulait juste parler avec le tibétain. Il ne voulait voir personne n'autre. Et s'il voyait Milo ? Oh non, il était dans ses amours, il n'allait pas s'aventurer plus dans les quartiers du Gémeau et du Bélier. Aphrodite lui avait dis qu'il avait tripoté Mû et que, de ce fait, il avait reçu un bonne raclée de la part de Saga, lors des combats qu'ils organisaient une ou deux fois par semaine. « Pas touche à son Mû d'amour ! », avait ris le suédois. Camus aurait aimé être à sa place.

Le français arriva devant le temple du Bélier, le tout premier de l'ordre. Il arrêta de marcher quand il le vit. Il était là, en haut des marches, en train de discuter avec Saga et Mû. Il sentit sa gorge sa serrer en le voyant souriant. Ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné. Il ne savait quoi faire, entre passer en feignant l'indifférence ou repartir. Il avait envie de l'appeler, de lui dire de se retourner, de le regarder. Mais à quoi bon ? Milo n'en avait que faire de lui.

C'est alors que Mû le remarqua avec cet air triste sur le visage. Il l'appela. Les deux autres le regardèrent. Camus se reprit et son habituel masque froid se replaça sur son visage. Le tibétain dit quelque chose aux deux autres et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le chevalier du Verseau. Ils s'éloignèrent.

_Mon regard est tourné vers toi  
N'entends tu pas l'écho de ma voix  
Mon coeur ne cesse de battre pour toi  
_

Mû ne savait que dire. Camus était mal, et cela faisait un moment déjà. Il en connaissait la raison, mais pas la solution. Le français n'osait pas le dire à Milo et celui-ci s'écartait de lui. Le tibétain avait déjà remarqué ces gestes ambigus qu'il avait à l'égard du Verseau, quand ils étaient enfants. Ils soupçonnait une espèce d'amour, mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il aurait dû, Camus en souffrait aujourd'hui. Presque tout le monde était en couple sauf lui. Le tibétain soupira.

« Tu lui as parlé ?

- À quoi ça servirait ?

- À savoir si tes sentiments sont partagés.

- Ils ne le sont pas.

- Tu t'embrouilles, tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Va le voir et règle le problème.

- Il ne veut plus me voir. Il m'a frappé.

- Comment ? »

_Dis moi si tu m'aimes  
Parce que moi je t'aime  
Dis moi si tu m'aimes  
Parce que moi je t'aime  
Il n'y a plus de dilemme  
_

C'était il y a deux jours. Camus, suite à une nouvelle discussion avec le chevalier du Bélier, avait décidé de parler une bonne fois pour toutes à Milo. Il avait une bonne excuse, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le Grand Pope voulait le voir. Quand il l'avait trouvé, il avait été sur le point de défaillir. Milo embrassait une femme. La colère et une certaine jalousie était alors montée en lui. Il lui avait crié : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Milo s'était retourné, il avait dis à la femme de partir et s'était avancé vers le français. Une dispute avait suivi. Camus retenait ses larmes. Milo gueulait, les yeux brillants. Au final, il l'avait giflé. Jamais encore il n'avait porté la main ainsi sur son ami. Camus n'avait pas réagi, comme si le coup mettait du temps à arriver à son cerveau. Milo l'avait frappé. C'était tout ce qu'il avait compris, et quelques larmes fines le montrait. Le grec l'avait alors regardé, un remord sans nom dans les yeux, et il lui cria de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Quand il ne sentit plus la présence du jeune homme, Camus était tombé à genoux et s'était mis à sangloter. Son cœur le serrait à l'étouffer, il voyait encore la rage de Milo qui l'avait conduit à la toucher. Milo ne l'aimait pas. C'était juste… une amitié perdue…

_Tu sais que je t'aime au vue de mes larmes  
Et quand je te compte notre mélodrame  
Mon coeur est si fragile, si fragile  
Il peut se fendre comme de l'argile, de l'argile  
_

Camus était sur son canapé, allongé sur le cuir froid, la tête sur un oreiller. Un lampadaire éclairait son salon. Il faisait nuit, dehors, mais Camus ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Mû, après avoir entendu son histoire, l'avait raccompagné chez lui, ne pouvant plus sortir un mot du Verseau qui s'était refermé comme un huître. Finalement, il l'avait laissé à ses pensées.

Il pensait à Milo. Encore et toujours à lui. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, mais l'aimait sans doute trop. Et puis, tout était de sa faute. Autrefois, c'est lui qui l'avait rejeté. Milo prenait trop de place dans son cœur et il traînait trop avec les filles du village voisin. Il s'était alors enfermé en Sibérie, dans cette glace éternelle avec laquelle il avait formé ses deux apprentis. Mais cette trace d'amour était revenue à leur retour du monde des morts.

Il se souvenait de cette fois, il y a longtemps, où Milo lui avait dis : « Tu vas me manquer ! Tu reviendras ? » Camus lui avait dis : « Bien sûr ». Ils étaient jeunes, sans trop de soucis, encadrés par des chevaliers. L'espoir était permis.

Il se souvenait de cette fois, il y a longtemps, où Milo lui avait dis : « On sera toujours amis ? ». Camus lui avait dis : « Bien sûr ». Ils étaient jeunes, sans trop de soucis, encadrés par des chevaliers. Ils pouvaient se faire des promesses.

Il se souvenait de cette fois, il y a longtemps, où Milo lui avait dis : « Je t'aime ». Camus lui avait dis : « Moi aussi ». Ils étaient jeunes, sans trop de soucis, encadrés par des chevaliers. Leurs sentiments étaient libres.

Rien n'était plus pareil, aujourd'hui. Tout avait changé. Camus, un homme dit inaccessible, en aimait un autre, qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Il entendit la porte de chez lui s'ouvrir. Ensommeillé, il pensa que c'était peut-être Mû, ou encore Aphrodite. Mais ce ne fut pas eux qu'il vit. Il se réveilla en rencontrant ses yeux bleus qui l'avaient charmé.

_Mes sentiments sont troubles comme si la nuit tombée en pleine après-midi sur ta rive  
Je t'ai offert mon coeur... mon amour  
Et c'est la haine qui vient à mon secours  
Dis moi si tu m'aimes, qu'on s'aime, que toi et mon amour formerons un tandem  
_

Camus se redressa et le regarda, surpris. Milo avait une expression étrange sur le visage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu là, ça lui avait presque manqué. Il regarda Camus, soutint difficilement son regard froid.

« Bonsoir…

- Bonsoir.

- Je… Je suis venu te voir… Mû est venu me voir, il était furieux. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça…

- Va-t-en. »

Milo le regarda, surpris. Il avait subi des reproches et voilà l'autre qui l'envoyait balader. Quoique, il n'avait pas tort. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, malgré lui.

« Camus, je suis désolé.

- Va-t-en. Tu m'as dis de ne plus t'adresser la parole, alors va-t-en.

- Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! J'ai été un imbécile, c'est moi qui était en tort ! Là, tu es content ?

- Je m'en fiche, tu le penses pas.

- Oh, tu me soules ! »

Camus se leva et voulut sortir. Milo le retint par le bras, Camus le gifla. Le grec se dit qu'il l'avait mérité, celle-là, mais retint le bras du français, pas décidé à le laisser filer. Ça lui en avait coûté de venir ici et il ne voulait pas subir encore des reproches.

Brusquement, il l'attira contre lui colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Camus retint son souffle et se débattit, jurant contre Mû qui avait dû tout balancer. Le grec passa sa langue sur les lèvres closes du français, l'invitant à les ouvrir. Il ne put résister longtemps et les entrouvrit. Milo la glissa alors dans la bouche de Camus. Elle caressa sa jumelle, il entendit le Verseau gémir. L'embrassant langoureusement, il le serrait contre lui, savourant enfin ce corps et ces lèvres qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps…

_Dis moi si tu m'aimes  
Parce que moi je t'aime  
Dis moi si tu m'aimes  
Parce que moi je t'aime  
Il n'y a plus de dilemme  
_

Ils n'eurent bientôt plus de souffle et se séparèrent. Camus, les joues rougies, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait d'être embrassé, et pas chastement, par Milo. Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Le grec, bénissant Mû de l'avoir conduit de force jusqu'ici, prit le beau visage de Camus entre ses mains. Il avait les joues rouges et semblait un peu perdu. Milo en sourit, très fier.

« Alors t'étais amoureux de moi ?

- Hein ?

- Bah t'as répondu, quand je t'ai embrassé !

- Mû te l'as pas dis ?

- Tu le connais, on a beau le gonfler, il ne crache jamais le morceau. Il m'a « juste » engueulé. Alors, tu m'aimes ?

- Tu me demandes ça après m'avoir embrassé ?

- J'ai pas pu résisté. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai envie.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait te remplacer. Ah, j'ai bien cherché, pourtant ! On en fait pas deux, des comme toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que… »

Il approcha son visage de son oreille.

_Dis moi, dis moi, dis moi..._

« Je t'aime… »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
